


Will You Still Be Here Tomorrow?

by AnnaSilverstone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Confessions, F/M, Fighting, Heartbreak, Loki Redemption, Loki watching over Tessa, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverstone/pseuds/AnnaSilverstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up with a start at the sound of the front door slamming. I didn’t get out of the bed to see what had happened, there was no need to, I already knew. I buried myself deep into my pillow and pulled my duvet up to my chin, as I let out a deep sigh. He had left… again. Once again he had left without warning, without telling me where he was going or when he was coming back, and it didn’t even surprise me. Why would it with the fight we’d had just hours before? It had started out small, like our fights always did. And then, like always, it got blown out of proportion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start at the sound of the front door slamming. I didn’t get out of the bed to see what had happened, there was no need to, I already knew. I buried myself deep into my pillow and pulled my duvet up to my chin, as I let out a deep sigh. He had left… again. Once again he had left without warning, without telling me where he was going or when he was coming back, and it didn’t even surprise me. Why would it with the fight we’d had just hours before? It had started out small, like our fights always did. And then, like always, it got blown out of proportion.

 

And yet this fight had been different from the others. On his part it had been louder, like he was fighting his hardest to keep the dying love between us alive. While I was calmer than I had ever been during one of our fights, which probably pissed him off even more. It was usually me who fought for our relationship and him who would just sit there looking at me like I was crazy, but somehow our roles had switched this time.

 

It all culminated when I suddenly asked, “Will you still be here tomorrow, David? Or will you just leave again?” That had made him so angry that he slapped me, before he proceeded to giving me the silent treatment, ignoring everything I said or did. Like he would always do. The slap made me give up any hope I had left for our relationship, so I just left him alone to let him decide what he wanted to do. Unsurprisingly, that had been to leave again.

 

I knew that he would come crawling back in a day or two, apologizing for what he had said and done, telling me how much he still loved me. It had happened too many times in the last two years, and all the previous times I had given in and let him come back. But this time I wouldn’t, he had left one too many times now. So I decided that whenever he came back, I wouldn’t be there anymore. Not because I didn’t care about him anymore, because I did, if anything I cared too much. I just couldn’t take the pain and the feeling of being choked this relationship was now giving me.

 

Was I weak for leaving him? For giving up on our seven year long relationship and two year long engagement? It really felt like I was. But I couldn’t talk myself into staying any longer, we were not happy anymore and staying would just serve to torture us. And as much as I did this to spare myself pain, I couldn’t let him suffer anymore either.

 

I slowly pulled the duvet off of me and sat up on the edge of my bed, as I tried to come up with a plan for what I would do and where I would go now. I was not going to stay with my parents, it would be too easy for him to find me there. And I knew that if he knew where I was, he would come find me to get me to come back.

 

After I had gotten dressed, I walked around the house finding the things of immediate need that I could bring with me. It was a weird feeling, walking around a dark empty house, packing to leave in the dead of night. I wondered if David had felt that way when he had done it, or if after a while it was like a routine for him. I couldn’t stand the thought, either of him or me doing what I was doing, so I picked up the pace, hurrying to get out of there. Just before I left, I wrote a letter for David. Telling him goodbye, and that I was sorry for leaving him like that, knowing if I had to do it in person he would find some reason to make me stay. And as I told him in the letter, that wouldn’t be good for us anymore. I put the engagement ring he had given me on top of the letter, finally feeling ready to take it off and leave for good.

 

For a while I just walked around town, not knowing exactly where I was going. Tears were running down my cheeks, I just couldn’t stop them. The pain of letting go of what I had spent the last seven years of my life building, was acute and I almost couldn’t stand it. But I kept going.

 

It didn’t take me long to make my way to the street where the bar David and I had first met was. I hadn’t even noticed that was where I was going, and I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that I was standing across the road from it. Why did I have to bring myself here? I didn’t want to drag myself through the memories of the good years, not now that I had finally found the courage to leave him. It wasn’t even like I had gotten there on my own, more like someone or something had pulled me there. Just as I was about to turn and walk away, I saw David walk out of the bar. He wasn’t alone.

 

He had his arm wound tightly around a woman’s waist, they were smiling and laughing with each other. They didn’t make it far down the street before he pulled the woman close to him and kissed her deeply, and when he pulled away he had the biggest and most seductive smile on his face. He was happier than I had seen him in months, or maybe even years. The sight of it was like a punch in the gut, I might have been ready to leave him, but I was nowhere near ready to see something like this. As the two walked out of my line of sight, I sank to my knees on the sidewalk with tears streaming down my face.

 

Not long after another figure appeared in the corner of my eye, it was a figure I knew well. I had seen him so many times, but he had never been this close to me before. I had always wondered why he always seemed to be watching me, but I had never gotten the chance to ask him before now.

 

“You again?” I asked him when I had calmed down again, in the meantime he had walked up to stand beside me. He was wearing, what looked to be, a custom made suit, a warm coat and a scarf. I could clearly remember the first time I saw him, the day of the attack on New York. The saddest day of my life. The day I lost my baby, and the day everything changed. He seemed to have been there from that day on.

 

“I am afraid so, little one.” He didn’t seem surprised that I recognized him, as if we knew each other well even though we had never spoken before.

 

“Why?” I asked as I finally looked up at him, meeting his emerald eyes. “Why are you here? Why are you _always_ here?”

 

“I am watching over you, making sure you are all right.” He then took off his coat and draped over my shoulders since I started shivering in the cold night air, I had forgotten my own coat in my hurry to leave the house.

 

“Do I look like I’m all right?” I snapped at him angrily. He looked at me with sad eyes, almost looking guilty, which was a look I never expected to see him display. “Why are you looking so guilty? It is not like any of my misery is your fault.”

 

“But it is, little one, it’s all my fault.” I looked at him in disbelief over the words he had just said, he must have seen it in my eyes. “I will explain it to you, but not here.”

 

“Why not here?” I suddenly got up and looked him straight in the eyes. I was angry, but I wasn’t quite sure if it was with him or David. “What is wrong with telling me here?”

 

“Well, for one thing, it is cold here.” He told me as he took a step closer, keeping eye contact with me as he pulled his coat tighter around me. “And explaining this to you might take quite a long time.”

 

“Where would we go?” I whispered when I realized that I had nowhere to go, I didn’t have a home anymore. “Where do I go?” There it was again, that look of guilt.

 

“I have a place we can go.” He said and gently brushed away the tears that streamed down my cheeks. “But to get there I need you to trust me.”

 

Trust him? He had said he was the cause of all my misery, and he wanted me to trust him? I looked deep into his eyes, searching for some sign that would tell me if I should trust him or not. All I saw in his eyes were guilt, sadness and his silent plead for my trust. This was the god who had destroyed New York in his attempt to take over the earth, and here he was stroking my cheek gently while almost holding me in his embrace. I didn’t pull away from him, I couldn’t see why I should, there was no reason for me to fear him.

 

“Please, Tessa.” His voice was soft as he pleaded with me. I wasn’t surprised that he knew my name, he had watched over me for two years so he must have heard it several times.

 

I just nodded my head to give him my answer, I was too exhausted to talk. Seeing David with that other woman had caused my world to crash around me. I knew that I had left him and it shouldn’t matter to me anymore, but he still thought I was at home waiting for him and yet he was with another woman. He had been my life for the last seven years, and suddenly I didn’t know how much of it had been a lie.

 

When I nodded Loki smiled softly and pulled me into a tight embrace, and I just gave into it and wrapped my arms around his waist. He told me hold on as tightly as I could until he said it was okay for me to let go. I did as I was told as he spoke to the heavens, and suddenly we were surrounded by light and forcefully pulled from the earth. I buried my face in his chest to shield my eyes from the bright light, while clinging to him so tightly I thought I might have hurt him, had he not been a god.

 

My mind was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened that night, that I didn’t lift my head from his chest when I felt safe ground underneath my feet. I didn’t even let go of him when he told me it was all right to do so, I was too exhausted to do anything other than letting this man I didn’t even know, hold me tightly. He didn’t seem to mind it at all, he only held me tighter before I felt him flick his wrist and we suddenly moved to a totally different place. Suddenly we were in a bedroom, standing next to a big canopy bed. He gently picked me up in his arms and put me in the bed, tucking me into the soft sheets. But when he then stood up and looked like he was about to leave, I grabbed hold of his hand so he wouldn’t leave me.

 

“You’re not leaving me, are you?” I asked him softly, with an exhausted tone of voice. “Weren’t you going to tell me, well, you know?”

 

“I will tell you, dear Tessa, but right now you’re too tired to listen.” He told me as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. “I will tell you in the morning.”

 

He was about to turn to leave the room, but I wouldn’t let go of his hand. He was the only one I knew in the realm he had brought me to, so I wasn’t very happy about letting him leave me alone. “Won’t you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.”

 

“If you want me to stay, then of course I will.” He told me as he gave my hand a little squeeze, before he walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside me.

 

“Thank you.” I whispered softly as I got more comfortable in the bed, took his hand, closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to find myself buried deeply in a warm embrace. At first I was confused as to where I was and how I got there, but as I looked around the room it all slowly began to come back to me, and when my eyes finally landed on Loki I remembered what had happened the night before. The memory of David’s betrayal was like a punch in the gut, and it made me jerk out of Loki’s arms and sit up straight in the bed as tears came to my eyes.

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to find myself buried deeply in a warm embrace. At first I was confused as to where I was and how I got there, but as I looked around the room it all slowly began to come back to me, and when my eyes finally landed on Loki I remembered what had happened the night before. The memory of David’s betrayal was like a punch in the gut, and it made me jerk out of Loki’s arms and sit up straight in the bed as tears came to my eyes.

I felt like I was suffocating just sitting there in the bed, so I hurried out of it and ran to a door which seemed to lead to a balcony. Since I was in a realm and a palace I didn’t know, I didn’t want to go too far away from the only person I knew there. So, I just went to stand out on the balcony, looking out over the realm I was now in, not really seeing anything as my mind worked overtime to figure out what to do. I needed to be able to breathe, to get some fresh air and to clear my head, but it was hard to do. So much had happened to me in such a short time, and I was struggling to wrap my head around it.

It was really hard to believe that I was there with Loki, the god who wanted to take over earth, and for some reason it made me feel better than being at home with David, a man who was supposed to love me. I had no idea what would happen to me now, but I was sure that Loki would look out for me. He had looked after me for two years now, why would he stop now that he had taken me away from my home? I seemed to be trusting Loki a lot more than I trusted David, for some reason. But it was probably because he had been there for me for so long, in a way that David hadn’t been.

The first time I saw Loki, the day after the attack on New York. I was in the hospital, losing my baby. I don’t think anyone but me could see him, because no one was panicking at the sight of the alien god who had just tried to take over the world. I could see him standing close to the door of my room, looking right at me, but with a look in his eyes like he didn’t really care. He was indifferent at the sight of the pain I was going through, as if he didn’t even want to be there. But if that was the case, why was he there in the first place?

For a moment, we looked each other in the eyes, and for some reason I wasn’t afraid of him. I was angry as hell with him, but I had already lost more than enough to not be afraid of him. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was there, or maybe yell at him, I’m not really sure. But before I could, David came running into the room and Loki disappeared. David had of course been worried about me, but as soon as he heard that I was losing our baby, he got oddly quiet for a while, before he began asking me why I had even been in New York that day. He knew very well that I sometimes had to go to New York for my job, but it seemed like he didn’t care about that, he was just angry with me for losing our baby.

I kept seeing Loki many times after that, mostly on the hard days, the days where David and I were fighting and David would leave suddenly, or the days where the pressure of everything became too hard for me to carry and I broke down. Along the way, the indifferent look in his eyes changed, first to one of pity and then to one of guilt. I never got to talk to him and mostly I acted like I was ignoring him. Until the day where the pain of what David was doing to me was so much worse than what Loki had done.

There had been one time, after David had been saying so many hurtful things, blaming me for the fact that our baby was gone, and then leaving. I had been so hurt that he blamed me for something that I had no control over. How was I supposed to know that some crazy alien god would come to New York and try to destroy everything? Loki had been watching the fight from afar, but once the fight was over and David had left, he came closer. At that point, I had been so close to just going up to him, yelling my head off at him about it being his fault. But his eyes were so full of pity for me and what I was going through, I thought that he would talk to me, but I was still so angry at him that I just stared at him. Without saying a word to me, he just vanished.

I didn’t quite understand it then, but I knew now that he left because I wasn’t ready, I was too angry and not willing to listen to him yet. I was still angry now, but not so much with him, and I was ready to listen to what he had to say. Which I know for a fact I hadn’t been then.

“What’s wrong, little one?” Loki asked softly as he moved out onto the balcony to stand next to me. I had been so lost in my mind, that I hadn’t heard him coming out there too.

“I’m all right, I just remembered what happened last night, what I saw.” I tried to calm down by hugging myself tightly as I looked at him. “I needed some space, you know, to think… to breathe. I’m not exactly sure how I feel about being here.”

“It’s quite alright, Tessa. You only just got here yesterday, you’ll feel better once you see a bit more of the place, get to know it.” He said as he took a step closer, resting a hand on my shoulder.

“No, it’s not that. I don’t know how I feel about being here with you.” I told him as I turned to face him, but I didn’t pull away from his touch. “Yes, you’ve been a part of my life for the last two years, watching over me when times were rough. But I still don’t understand why you did that? What did you get out of it?”

“Tessa, I think maybe you should get some breakfast before we talk about this…”

“No, I want to know what you brought me here to tell me, I can eat after that.” I insisted as I looked up into his eyes, not backing down from this. I’d had so little control over what happened in my life the last two years, I was going to take back control now, even if I was so far away from anything that was normal.

“Alright… But will you at least come in and sit down while we talk? It could take a while.” He asked hesitantly, as if he was nervous. He probably was, last night he didn’t say something about him being the cause of all the misery in my life. He was probably thinking I was going to hate him when he was done talking.

But why would he care? It’s not like we knew each other, or were friends. Yes, he had been there, watching over me for the last two years. But this was only the second time we actually spoke, we didn’t know each other very well at all.

“Okay, lead the way.” I told him before I followed him back inside, over to a sofa standing in front of a fireplace, he sat down in one end of it and gestured for me to sit in the other. He looked rather nervous sitting there, preparing himself to tell me whatever he had to say. I did want to know what he wanted to tell me, that was why I was there, but I didn’t think pressuring him would help. So, we sat there in silence, until he was ready to talk.

“I know that I said that I would tell why I am the cause of your misery, but first I need to tell you why I have been watching over you all this time.” He told me as he looked into the fire, as if it made him feel better not to look at me when he talked. But he quickly glanced over at me, asking me if it was alright to tell me, and I gave him a little nod, so he could continue.

“When Thor brought me back to Asgard after the attack, and I faced _my father_ at my trial, I was given a choice. Either I would choose to spend the rest of my life in the dungeon under the palace, or I would choose redemption. Redemption meant getting to watch the consequences of what I had done and how it affected the future life of the individual Odin had chosen.” At that, he looked up at me again, to tell without words that it was me. I, of course, wanted to ask why Odin had chosen me for this, but I could tell he wasn’t done talking, so I kept quiet.

“It didn’t just mean that I had to watch you suffer through losing your baby, that was just the spark that lit the flame. I asked him why he didn’t make me watch someone who had gone through more physical pain than you, but he said that hadn’t been the point. You went through a different kind of pain because you lost a child that you had never met but already loved more than anything. The pain of losing something like that is painful on a whole other level than the pain someone who went through physical pain for whatever amount of time goes through.

“The pain you and David went through when you lost your baby was ongoing, it never really went away and it drove a wedge between you. It drove you to fight often, for him to leave for days at a time, and for your love to fade. And I was made to watch it all happen, because all the misery that befell you after the attack was my fault, I caused you to lose your baby.”

There it was, the truth was out, on his side at least. Because, what he didn’t know, was that what he had just told me was far from the truth.


End file.
